Moulin Rouge
by xLyraCullen
Summary: [Capitulo 2 up!] Harry viaja a Paris para poder escribir del amor. Hasta q se encuentra con Ginny en un lugar llamado Moulin Rouge. Tratando de poder escapar de el duqe, Malfoy, haciendo una obra q hara q su vida cambie para siempre..
1. El diamante reluciente

**Hola otra vez!.. bueno aca les traigo algo como un SongFic.. si el molino rojo les parece conocido, el musical.. esta historia les va a encatar.. es de amor.. y tiene casi todos los personajes de HP qe no son mi idea..pero la historia esta basada en el musical.. mayor parte de ella. espero q les guste..**

**_ENJOY!_**

**

* * *

**

**This story is about love  
The woman I loved is  
dead..**

There was a boy  
A very strange  
Enchanted boy  
They say he wandered  
Very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he

And then one day  
One magic day  
He passed my way  
While we spoke  
Of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me:  
**"The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love and  
Be loved in return"**

"_**..esta es una historia del tiempo, la historia de un lugar, la historia de las personas de ese lugar. Pero generalmente, esta es una historia de amor. Un amor que vivirá por siempre..."**_

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**Capítulo 1: "El diamante reluciente"**

_ Me acuerdo perdidamente cuando todo comenzó, en el año del amor, la primavera del 1899. Llegué a Paris para vivir la bohème a final y escribir sobre la verdad, la belleza, la libertad y generalmente del amor. Pero mis amigos siempre me decían que estaba muy obsesionado con eso del amor, y mal gastaría mi vida haciendo este viaje. Pero no los escuche. Llegué a un departamento chico, pero me gustaba. Cerca del lugar donde solían vivir "The children of the Revolution". Lugar, tranquilo con una vista increíble. Apenas acomodé todas mis cosas, me senté en frente de mi maquina de escribir para poder escribir de lo que estaría por vivir, o lo que vivo, pero no tenía inspiración. Si quería hablar del amor, principalmente tendría que aprender a amar y enamorarme. Pero yo nunca me he enamorado. Y afortunadamente mi inspiración llega, caída del techo._

Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de polvo no se podía ver nada. Harry pudo ver claramente que alguien había caído del techo.

- ¿Esta usted bien?- le pregunto al extraño hombre. Pero al instante llegaron otros de la puerta de su departamento. Uno con pelo pellirojo, alto. El único al que Harry pudo ver bien.

- Mil perdones señor. Es que arriba esta mi estudio donde ensayamos una obra de teatro que pensamos venderle al Moulin Rouge, algo muy moderno, se llamará "Spectacular Spectacular". ¿Qué le parece?- dijo el hombre que ayudaba al que estaba colgado de una soga, que había caído recién del techo.

Harry pensaba sacar su varita y ayudarlos. Pero algo lo detuvo¿sabía si ellos eras magos o no?

- Una pregunta¿cómo se llama?- le preguntó.

- Mi nombre no tiene importancia en este momento, pero aremos una excepción. Acá me dicen Toulouse Lautrec, pero mi nombre verdadero es Ronald Weasley.

-¿Ron¿De verdad que eres tu?- le preguntó Harry, increíble que se lo encuentre ahí.

- ¿Harry, HARRY POTTER, no puedo creerlo!- le dijo Ron y lo abrazo de inmediato. -Han pasado muchos años que no te veía-

- Si muchos..¿qué has estado haciendo?-

- Bueno, dejé el Quidditch, y decidí viajar para poder ver lo que tenía mas allá de Londres- le dijo con voz soñadora.-Y tú¿Qué te trae a Paris?-

-Nada malo, supongo que decidí hacer lo mismo que tu- dijo él moreno.

- Harry, antes de que me olvide, con eso de la magia.. Todos ellos son magos,- señalando a los otros hoombre que había ahí, -también en el Moulin Rouge son todos magos, pero a las afueras de este lugar, hay tantos _muggles_ como personas en el mundo- Le dijo él –Así que ten cuidado-

- Está bien..- le dijo por fin.

- ¿Quieres venir a ver como ensayamos mi obra?

- Estaría buenísimo..- le dijo y salieron para arriba. –De paso te ayudo en algunos problemas-

Harry, Ron y los demás subieron al altillo, donde se ensayaba la obra, pero por lo visto todo era un desastre, casi no había escenario, ni siquiera algunos actores verdaderos.

- Bueno, no todo es perfecto desde su momento..- le dijo Ron. – Pero lo será, cuando tengamos a la actriz estrella..-

- ¿Quien es ella?- le pregunto Harry.

- No lo creerás, pero mi hermana, Ginny, es la mas encantadora cortesana del Moulin Rouge. Ahí es más reconocida como "el diamante reluciente" y su gran sueño es llegar a ser una famosa actriz y alejarse del Moulin Rouge- le dijo Ron. –Pero lamentablemente, no la pude convencer de ayudarme, no distanciamos mucho desde que termine Hogwarts. Y ella ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es mi pequeña hermanita que solía ser.

- Yo los puedo ayudar, con la obra, podría escribirla, no me he inspirado mucho desde entonces pero, podría ayudar. También veré si Ginny nos ayuda. La podría convencer.

- Si tienes razón trata de convencerla. Capaz que se pone contenta al verte, y nos ayuda.- le dijo Ron, que al fin podría hacer la obra que tanto soñaba.- Pero antes de que me olvide.- Le dijo en tono de alarma a su amigo de ojos verdes. –Adivina¿quien es el dueño del Moulin Rouge?

- A no sé- le dijo sin importancia.

- El menos pensado de todos. Neville Longbottom.-

- ¿QUÉEEEE¿esto es una broma?- le dijo Harry, por lo que creo no le creyó mucho eso. –Neville¿Dueño de un lugar lleno de cortesanas..y todas para él? No puedo creerlo!

- Yo tampoco lo creí cuando lo vi ahí- le dijo Ron, señalando a la ventana, que se dibujaba un molino, donde salía música.- Por eso Harry te necesito, te necesitamos, convencer a Ginny y a Neville, los dos, porque Neville también es el que las controla a todas..-

- Ya te oí y lo haré- dijo Harry, -¿Pero como voy a poder convencer a Ginny?

- No se dile lo que siempre le dices, o cántale una canción, una linda a ella le encantan que le canten canciones. Y seguro que aceptará viniendo de ti.-

-Esta bien, espero poder inspirarme en ese momento..- le dijo a Ron –A propósito¿cuándo iremos?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Where's all my souls sisters  
Let me hear ya'll flow sisters _

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Al entrar al lujoso Moulin Rouge, había una gigantesca pista de baile, donde cortesanas bailaban por todos lados. Moviendo las mini polleras, y seduciendo a los hombres como si fueran perritos. Se escuchaba la música a fondo, ya que el DJ, era nada menos que Neville.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street.  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" _

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Harry y Ron, se sentaron en una mesa redonda junto con otras. Viendo la pista de baile a ver si la encontraba a Ginny en alguna parte tendría que estar.

-Harry, ya conseguí un horario para que estés vos y Ginny en su cuarto, totalmente solos- le dijo Ron al oído.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
Upon her black satin sheets  
I swear he started to freak yeah _

Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Pero lo que no sabía ellos, que Neville en ese preciso momento, pretendía que Ginny se encontrara con otra persona, pero no cualquier persona, sino el excéntrico millonario, el Duque. Que era nada menos que Draco Malfoy. (N/A: que loco no?)

- Tengo una cita contigo y con la mas hermosa cortesana de aquí..- le dice Neville a él. –La llamamos el diamante reluciente, pero su nombre es Ginny, y te estará esperando en su cuarto a las 10 en punto-

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) _

We come through with the money and the garter belt  
Let 'em know we got that cake  
Straight up the gate  
We independent women, some mistakes us for whores  
I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari  
High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.

- ¿A que hora tengo que estar ahí?- Harry le pregunto a Ron-

- A las diez- el respondió.

- ¿Totalmente solos?- le preguntó otra vez a Ron.

_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Better get that dough sisters _

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on)  
Mocha Chocolataza?  
Creole Lady Marmalade

- Totalmente solos,- le respondió Neville Draco. Al mismo tiempo que Ron se lo respondía a Harry. "Houston tenemos un problema" ahora¿cómo van a poder ver a Ginny los dos juntos? Harry se va a meter en un lío tremendo.

De repente la música cambia, y todo el salón se oscurece. Unas únicas luces, iluminan una hamaca, bajando del techo al salón. En donde una mujer, pelirroja, de ojos celestes, con una vestido plateado y brillante, canta una canción.

_The French are glad to die for love,_

_They delight in fighting duels. . ._

_But I prefer a man who lives. ._

_And gives expensive jewels._

Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Ginny, la Ginny que un día fue suya, había cambiado totalmente. Ella de verdad que era "el diamante Reluciente", la que estaba cantando. Y de pronto la música cambia y acelera el ritmo.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your helpless cat  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

- Ron por favor dime que estas bromeando..- le dice Harry al ver el espectáculo que hacía Ginny en el salón.

_Tiffany!_

-Yo también pensé que esto era una broma cuando ella me lo dijo, pero mira es verdad..- le dijo a Harry. –Ginny ha cambiado.-

_Cartier!_

_Cause we are living in a material world,_

_And I am a material girl!_

_Come and get me boys!_

_Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Neville, tell me all about it!_

Ahora, Neville estaba bailando con Ginny, al ritmo de la canción, y cantando también.

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer  
Thinks you're awful nice  
But get that ice or else no dice_

_He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend_

Harry se preparaba para irse, eso si que no lo soportaba mas.

_Diamonds are a girl's best  
Diamonds are a girls best  
Diamonds are a girls best friend.._

**-**Neville¿vino el Duque a verme?- le pregunto mientras seguía cantando.

-Por supuesto que vino, y tiene una cita contigo a las diez- le respondió Neville mientras seguían cantando y bailando.

- ¿Puedo verlo¿Quien es?- Neville miro hacia donde estaba el Duque.

- Él hombre que esta parado, caminando por el pasillo..- le dijo. Era un hombre alto y rubio. (N/A: supuestamente Ginny no tiene la menor idea de que es Draco Malfoy el Duque, Neville tampoco le había dicho) Ginny mira hacia allí, el Duque se había sentado y lo ve a Harry parado y caminando por el pasillo justo en ese preciso momento. (N/A: se que es medio confuso eso.. pero si vieron el musical o leyeron la obra entenderán)

- ¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó con voz preocupada.

- Déjame ver- En ese momento Harry se sienta, y el Duque se para devuelta. ) –Si, estoy seguro-

Neville deja sola Ginny para que termine la canción, y ella se sube devuelta a la hamaca para hacer el final.

_Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds are a… girl's best…_

Pero Ginny no pudo terminar la canción. Como era debido. Porque se quedó sin aire, y cayó de lo alto de la hamaca. Desmayada. Por suerte alguien la agarró para que no pudiera caer en el suelo.

* * *

**Les gusto?.. espero q si.. mas o menos vieron q es parecido al musical en si.. pero bueno.. es mi segundo fic.. y espero q les guste ...me gustaría que dejen reviews.. muchos.. asi para poder ponerme al dia si les gusto el primer capitulo o no... weno jeje..besos.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP!**


	2. La mentira tiene patas cortas

_**No Copiright©, of the story, chapter, whatever! This characters are originaly maden by Joanne K. Rowling, and the musical** "Moulin Rouge" **is not my** **creation.. )**_

Sii..bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, y mas blaaa.. jejeje.. supongo q con eso les dije todo no?.. aca les traigo el capitulo Nº 2.. de como 1487 palabras.. bla bla.. y si les gusta.. dejen reviewss!

_ENJOY.._

* * *

_MOULIN ROUGE._

**Capitulo 2: "La mentira tiene patas cortas".**

_(Pero Ginny no pudo terminar la canción como era debido, porque se quedó sin aire, y cayó de lo alto de la hamaca, desmayada. Por suerte alguien la agarró para que no pudiera caer en el suelo)_

- No, Ginny!- gritó Neville y corrió hacia ella. Y vio que quien la tenía entre brazos, desmayada, era nada menos que Harry. –¿Harry? Que alegre verte, ven tráela dentro-

Todos estaban viendo lo que pasaba, pero Neville llamó a las "Diamond Dogs", que pusieron un poco de alegría en el salón por lo que había ocurrido.

Harry llevó a Ginny a un cuarto. _Increíble que llegue y ya tenga a Ginny en mis brazos._ Pensó Harry. Tenía en mente besarla, pero bueno como cualquier cosa, fácil viene fácil se va. Porque al instante, entra Neville con un supuesto Doctor y con cierta persona castaña.

- ¿Hermione¿que haces aquí?-

- Harry¿que hago yo aquí? Yo trabajo aquí. La pregunta es¿qué haces _tu_ aquí?

Pero antes de que Harry pudo abrir la boca para responder..

- Hermione, ven por favor!- gritó Neville. Hiso que Hermione entre al cuarto y que Harry salga. Al cerrar la puerta, Harry se agacho y puso la oreja en la puerta y la hechizo para que se pueda escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

_- Doctor¿Nos podría decir que le sucede?- Preguntó Hermione._

_- Lamentablemente, ella esta enferma- le respondió._

_-¿Pero de que?- le pregunto Neville un poco incomodo._

Antes de que Harry pudiera escuchar el mas mínimo e importante detalle alguien lo saca de la puerta.

- ¿Qué andabas husmeando Potter?-

- ¿Malfoy?- dijo Harry al ver al chico rubio al frente suyo. _Increíble todo Hogwarts vino a Paris en estos días. Lo único que falta es que me encuentre con Snape._ Pensó. u.ú -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

- Trato de ganarme la vida..- le respondió el viejo Slytherin. –Veo que tu también..-

- ¿Porque lo dices?- dijo mientras se levantaba y poder romperle esa sonrisa que tenía.

- Ah.. por nada.. ya ve que estabas muy ocupado escuchando conversaciones privadas de los demás-

- Eso no te incumbe- le dijo. Y se fue dejando al rubio solo.

_Que le importa a ese, ese engreído orgulloso para nada._

-Harry, al fin te encuentro- dijo Ron al verlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

-¿Estas listo?- le dijo.

- ¿Listo, si listo.. - respondió. –Ehh¿Listo para qué?

-Para poder convencer a mi hermanita tontito, en eso de poder actuar.. en nuestra obra-

- Ahhh.. eso me había olvidado por completo- le dijo.

- Bien que esperas.. Tienes que estar ahí a las 10 y ya son..- Miró su reloj. –Las 10 menos 5- y lo empujó hacia las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Ginny. El las subió, pero pensaba que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Una vez ahí, Harry abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Esperó unos momentos y supuso irse. Tiró del picaporte de la puerta y al instante Ginny entra.

- ¿Harry?- le preguntó Ginny. -¿Qué, que haces tu aquí? Perdón pero espero a alguien..-

- Si, emmm, este, si, yo soy ese alguien.- le dijo medio nervioso. Ya que como se vestía Ginny eso no lo ves todos los días. Lo describo? Vestía un corsé hasta que le cubra la panza negro. Después llevaba tacos negros, esos altos que son muy difíciles de caminar. Y un pequeño tapado negro algo mas liviano no como para un día de frío. Se le veía todo. O eso es lo que pensaba Harry, porque a Ginny no le parecía importarle.

- Ah, bueno esta bien..- le dijo Ginny de modo seductor. _No tenía la menor idea de que Harry era el nuevo Duque._ pensó –¿Quieres tomar un poco de champagne o algo primero?-

-NO!- gritó Harry. Ginny se sorprendió. –Solo quiero que lo hagamos rápido..- Ginny se sorprendió aún mas y se sentó en la roja cama que tenía al frente. Harry quería preguntarle eso a Ginny, lo mas rápido que pueda, estaba pensando¿cómo? No le gustaba para nada estar ahí.

- Pues siéntate..- dijo Ginny.

- Prefiero hacerlo parado..- le dijo, - o como tu te sientas mas cómoda..-

_Wow, si que Harry ha cambiado._ Pensó Ginny.

- Es un poco gracioso lo-lo que tengo para decirte..- continuó Harry.

- Mmm, que cosas graciosas?- y miro a Harry y lo invitó a sentarse, otra vez.

–No es fácil decirte o dedicarte algo..- continuño él. –Como una canción, o poesía..- Y pudo ver que Ginny se impresionó al oír esas palabras.

- Oh, poesía, si dame mas esas palabras traviesas..- comenzó Ginny mientras se acostaba en la cama y trataba de seducir a Harry.

–Tampoco soy uno de esos que se esconden fácilmente..-

- Oh, si, no pares sigue..-

- Podríamos viajar, y hacer una obra los dos..- dijo Harry. Al ver que Ginny seguía gritándole.

- Si, lo amó adoro eso!- gemió Ginny.

- Se que no es mucho pero es lo que tengo- continuó Harry, hasta que por fin se armó de valor.

- Oh si, no pares, dame esas palabras traviesas.. Sigueee!- pero Harry lo agarró de improvisto porque comenzó a cantar.

_My gift is my song,_

Cantar una canción que nunca oyó, que venían de él. Palabras traviesas, por las que ella llama.

_And this one's for you._

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song._

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is,_

_now you're in the world._

Ginny no lo podía creer, enserio el Nuevo duque, Harry, le estaba cantando una canción.

_Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss,_

_Well some of these verses, well, they, they got me quite cross._

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song;_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on._

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do,_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue._

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean,_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

Harry invitó a Ginny a bailar al ritmo de su canción, o poesía como lo podría llamar. Pero sino lo mas importante al ritmo de la música.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song._

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done…_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is, _

_now you're in the world._

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is, _

_now you're in the world._

- No puedo creerlo, estoy enamorada del duque..- le dijo Ginny al abrazarlo. Mas bien pensando en voz alta.

- ¿duque¿Qué duque?- le repondió Harry un poco extrañado.

- Bueno, supongo que eso no tiene nada de importancia ahora…-

- ¿Pero que duque?-

- Tú, tu eres el duque- le dijo Ginny, pero su mirada la tenía un poco preocupada.

- Yo no soy "un duque", o como prefieres llamarlo. Ahora no se quien soy, pero estoy aquí por algo que.-

- ¡NO ERES EL DUQUE!- Ginny se separó rápidamente de él. Como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso y querer limpiarse rápido de él. – Hay no no no, no puede ser.. no estoy, esto.. esto tiene que ser un error. ¿Pero, que haces tú aquí?- Le dijo de forma histérica.

- Bueno es lo que iba a decirte. Ron, tu hermano esta haciendo una obra.. y pregunto si-

-RONALD, EL ES EL QUE ESTÁ METIDO EN TODO ESTO?- dijo Ginny mas bien gritando, estaba un poquito enojada. -Hay él y obra, ya le dije que no puedo hacer esas cosas. Espera un segundo, si tu no eres el duque¿quien es él entonces?-

_Knock, knock.._ Alguien tocó la puerta.

_-¿Está adentro señorita?-_ Preguntó una voz.

-Nooo.. el duque!- dijo ella – Rápido hay que esconderte.. ¿Debajo de la cama? No demasiado obvio¿detrás del vestidor, no también..- pero no había tiempo de pensar porque el duque estaba abriendo la puerta. Y Ginny lo agarró de su camisa, y lo escondió debajo de la mesita donde estaba todo el champagne y la comida.

- Buenas noch.. O.O..- Pero antes de poder decir o respirar Ginny no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo adelante suyo.

- ¿Weasley?-

* * *

jaja. sii. ya se ya lo se.. kien se imaginan es.. no?.. es obvio.. pero bueno.. asi es la vida.. esta bueno.. este cap.. a mi me gusto como lo escribi..weno.. nos vemos en el prox.. jeje.. byeeeeeeeeee

_Consultar bases y condiciones en __www.el.boton.violeta.q.dice. del 10/8/06 hasta que postee el capitulo 3, Este es un fic sin obligacion de compra y menos sin obligacion de leer.. P jejejejejejjejjjeje_


End file.
